Broken Frames
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: Sequal to 'If You Only Stayed In That Picture! SasukeNaruto. One Sided GaaraNaru. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Broken Frames**

**By: Karesu Gaara Mikosu**

**Sequel to **'If You Had Only Stayed In That Picture'

**Summary: In London, England Sasuke and Naruto now live a normal life... well as normal as those two can be at least... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_We are the nobodies_

_want to be somebodies'_

_-The Nobodies _by Marilyn Manson

"I hate people, I hate them more with each passing day! Why are there other people in the world, and sense there IS... why do they have to be annoying?" A certain blue-eyed and blonde-haired boy groaned as he sank into the couch he was occupying. The darker of the two gave his lover a strange look as these words passed his lips.

"Bad day at work, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked in a monotone as he sorted through the mail for the day, mildly glancing at the television that was on in the distance.

"Bad? You don't know the half of it! Sometimes I envy you Sasuke, considering you work at a bookstore, instead of a Café. Seriously, all you have to deal with is having people pay, and your done with it! Alright, maybe you have to tell a few people where stuff is from time to time, but really! You get to deal with the smart and less rambunctious crowd!" A soft chuckle made Naruto stop in the middle of his rant, "What is so damn funny, Uchiha?"

"Rambunctious? I had no idea you even had such a complex word in your vocabulary, dobe." That got Naruto's attention as he sprang up from his earlier seat and pulled the raven haired man to the ground before pinning him there.

"What was that? Are you trying to say that I am some sort of moron?" He growled down at the other, but before he could spat out any more insults or questions a pair of lips closed upon his. Shock was the only thing that registered within Naruto's body as their position switched and Sasuke was towering over him, ravishing his mouth. The blonde moaned out as the dark haired angels tongue probed his mouth and blue orbs closed in contentment.

By the time the kiss was finished Naruto was gasping for breath and fully prepared for more, when Sasuke got off of him and picked up the mail that had fallen to the floor and went back to sorting through it. "If you hate stupid and annoying people so much, maybe we should bring back natural selection. In a prehistoric time the stupid people died off and the smart ones breed, thus raising more smart people. I am still attempting to figure out when the smart ones decided to let the idiots live."

"You are such a bastard, you know that right?" Naruto panted out from his spot on the ground.

A smirk made its way to the Uchiha's lips, but he didn't even spare a glance at the golden haired boy. "I have been told, yes." It only furthered his amusement when he charge let out a low growl of annoyance at the given answer.

"Sometimes it just doesn't not seem worth it to put up with you Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he pushed himself off the floor and back onto his earlier location. Looking on the small coffee table before him he saw a stack of letters addressed to him. Picking them up he took them out of their paper cases and scanned over the words that were scribbled onto each page.

"We both know I more than make up for it in bed." A blush spread across the blondes cheeks as these words were sputtered, may they be true or not. How could he say that with a straight face?

Silence reigned supreme in their home for maybe a good five minutes as Naruto's gaze was preoccupied by the T.V. that was playing some old James Bond film. The blonde observed it a few more moments before asking his dark haired lover "If you were someone who was evil and wanted to take over the world... or whatever you were doing... you wouldn't give the good-guy a speech about how your evil plans are going to go, would you?" he asked, watching as Bond once again escaped slightly after his speech.

"What kind of idiot would tell someone how they are going to do something, in general, not only take over the world." Sasuke responded, sighing the movie that was still playing.

"Well... what about if you were about to blow up the world and the only one you can tell before everyone died was the good-guy that you thought you had captured! Your genius would have been killed forever, and when people go onto the next world they would all be 'what a insane person!' No one would ever know!" Naruto elaborated, with hand motions and everything.

"The only difference between ingenious and insanity is degrees of success." Sasuke said, finally getting annoyed with the eclectic box and turned it off. "Degrees of success are also in the eyes of the beholder, so if you were a true genius you would just press the 'die button' on the world and be content that you are the one who did it."

"Well that sucks, and its boring." Naruto said, looking at the dark haired man almost with a blank expression.

"Its called logic." He simply replied.

"Well, I hate logic!" The blonde protested, glaring at the other when he heard something muttered about 'no wonder, you don't use it too often' in his general direction "Well I do."

"I thought you hated people." The Uchiha smirked at his lover as he stormed out of the room in frustration.

'_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_take these broken wings and learn to fly'_

_-Blackbird_ by The Beatles

**A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter of the sequel to 'If You Had Only Stayed In That Picture'! I hope you liked it, I thought it was okay... but most definitely not one of my best works ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Broken Frames**

**By: Karesu Gaara Mikosu**

**Sequel to **'If You Had Only Stayed In That Picture'

**Summary: In London, England Sasuke and Naruto now live a normal life... well as normal as those two can be at least... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Can't you just fix it for me?_

_I'll pay you well_

_oh fuck, I'll pay you anything_

_If you could end this..._

_The Perfect Fit_- by the Dresden Dolls

Itachi was lounging back on a leather couch while watching a few children playing in the street in the front of his apartment building. He remembered when he was that young, carefree, and innocent- thank goodness that stage passed quickly. Reaching over to the coffee table he picked up a pack of his favorite cigarette and lighter, quickly lighting a fag and inhaling the dark chemical filled smoke.

"You know, those things can kill you." Came a blank voice from behind him.

Smirking slightly he turned to gaze upon a very familiar redhead that had been spending a few months in his presence. "Yes Gaara, these can kill me, but other things can kill me as well. Its just a race to see who will get there first." The other chose not to respond to the remark and sit beside the sinister man. "Oh cheer up, I have some news that should make things seem a lot better- I found them."

A red eyebrow arched when he heard the news, he had been waiting for it quite a while. "Where did they go to?" he inquired.

"London. I never though that he would go back there- but thank goodness for BBC. I was watching it one day when one of those stupid entertainment shows came up. I saw Sasuke's little brat of a love..." he got a fierce glare from Gaara and he knew that if he made any other comments like that he would be out of luck, and a partner. "I saw Naruto walking down one of the streets they were trying to show the charm of."

"So that is where we must go to save him?"

"That is exactly where we have to go... to save him..."

_ In London _

"NARUTO! You brat you have been late for the _second_ day in a row! There is only _one_ reason I have not fired you yet, and do you know what that is? _Do you?_ If you don't I will enlighten you! If I fired you that would cause my to hire a _real_ person to write all of our _advertising_! Now get to work, Blondie!" Ten-ten screamed at her employee as he ran to throw on the apron he was supposed to wear to work.

"But... but... it was Sasuke he made me late!" He lamely defended himself tying the stupid thing so it was stay on him.

"That is bull and you know it! Uchiha leaves before you do Naruto! Now go to table twelve, they need your service!" she screamed. After she was young yelling and Naruto went to work, she finally got her friendly air back and worked the cash register.

Pouring one of the many customers their coffee Naruto muttered to himself about crazy bosses and oversleeping. It wasn't his fault that Sasuke was wearing him thin at night! That thought caused him to blush at memories of last night.

"Wow dude, you have it hard! I mean my boss yells at me, but God!" the guy said, chuckling at Naruto's misfortune. Finally coming back to reality he looked at the male before him. He had spiked brown hair and these really weird red tatoo's under his eyes. "I've known her to years too! I love this place, only Café around that allows dogs." he smirked, pointing to the white fuzz ball sitting in his lap.

"Yeah it can get kind of hectic around here. I think I have seen you around before..." the blond started.

"Well of course you have! Maybe not have served me, but I love it here. Like I said, dogs." He smiled. "Names Kiba, you must be Blondie- or at least that's that Ten-ten was yelling across the room."

"Nah, she just calls me that to piss me off, real name is Naruto." he said, topping Kiba's coffee off before turning to a girl nearby. "You know, you don't have the British accent, seems a bit more southern, from the states."

"Born and raised in Georgia, dude! Most people don't get that first try, most of the time I am pinned for a Texan right off the bat." Kiba laughed and sipped some of his coffee.

"NARUTO! TABLE SEVEN!" Ten-ten yelled from her spot at the counter.

He twitched as his name was shouted. "Well I have to get going. Guess I will see you around Kiba."

"Yeah, see ya later Blondie!"

**TBC**

**A/n: Its summer time! Okay I know that is no reason why it took so long to get this chapter out... and why is so short... but I promise that if I get reviews on this I will try to get three up as fast as I can okay? At least Itachi and Gaara are in this one!**


End file.
